


10 Year Reunion

by Littlepurplething



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fatherhood, High School, Reunions, Tattoos, bullied, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlepurplething/pseuds/Littlepurplething
Summary: A letter arrived in the mail for Natsu, usually, he would just throw it in the trash but this one had him stop in his tracks. An invite to his high school reunion. Find out if he goes or chickens out.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 49





	10 Year Reunion

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Natsu groaned in his kitchen, reading the damn letter he just opened. He reread it to make sure it said what he thought.

His high school reunion was this Saturday, he didn’t want to go. He wasn’t going to go. Suddenly a tiny person bumped into his leg, “Daddy!” he screamed, opening and closing his hands his little hands. Natsu bent down to pick up his 3-year-old child. “I want ice cream!” He demanded.

The pink-haired man sighed, “Luke, it’s 9 in the morning. You cannot have ice cream this early.” Moving around the kitchen to put him in a chair at the table. When his beautiful wife walked down the stairs to see them, she smiled.

“HI baby.” Kissing Luke on top of his head, having him swat her away with his little arms. The blonde beauty walked to the heavily tattooed man standing by the fridge. “Hey,” then kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey,” Natsu sounded unenthusiastic, taking out a container of berries to snack on.

Her eyebrows frowned, setting a plate in front of Luke. “What’s the matter?” putting a hand on his forearm, slowly tracing the intricate dragon tattoo he did a few years ago. She loved all of his tattoos, she even had him do a couple on her.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He sat down at the table feeding Luke a strawberry. Lucy raised an eyebrow, cocking her hip, giving him an unconvincing look. He threw his head back in a loud groan, Luke actually copying him, “Fine! I got a letter in the mail. My 10-year reunion is Saturday.” He mumbled, yet Lucy understood him.

She clapped her hands, “Oh, that should be fun.” He shook his head rapidly. “What?”

“No! No, I am not going to that thing.” Even throwing his hands in a slicing motion. Standing up and going over to the fridge again, pulling out even more food. Lucy just crossed her arms at her husband. “Luce!” He whined.

“Natsu, it can’t be that bad.” She sat next to the man, holding his hand. “I’ll be with you.”

The tattooed man growled, “I’ll think about it okay. I gotta go to work.” Standing up and kissing Luke’s dirty face, the little boy had berries and juice all over him. “Bye Luke.”

“Bye-bye daddy!” Waving both his hands at his pink-haired father. The little boy looked like both of them with blonde hair like his mother and his face looked just like Natsu’s. He was their only kid, so far.

[***]

Unlocking the front door of his tattoo shop, Natsu stood to turn the lights on. He looked around, seeing his awards and newspaper clipping from his winning art and tattoos from celebrities. He’s come so far from high school, being bullied and terrorized for 4 years.

He sighed until the door opened behind him, turning around and seeing his employee and best friend Gray. “Hey, Gray.” Natsu waved, going through the schedule on the computer upfront.

The dark-haired man grunted, he was not a morning person at all, he threw his bag next to his chair. “I think I have someone today at 2, is that right?” Looking at what colors he had and many different needles he had.

Natsu clicked over to Gray’s name, “Yeah, it’s a 1-hour session at 2.” He didn’t sound as happy. Gray looked up at him form his iced coffee.

“You okay man?” Cleaning off his chair. Natsu swiveled in his chair to look at the dark-haired man. “You look upset about something.”

Natsu sighed again, Gray has been his best friend since freshman year of college, they had to share a dorm room, which didn’t end very well. They both had an interest in art and drawing, Natsu knew he wanted to be a tattoo artist, he then pulled Gray to start a shop with him. 2 years later, the two of them started their own shop and have been doing fairly well ever since.

Another one of his employees walked through the front door, Erza Scarlet. She did piercings and tattoos, mostly piercings since the lady loved to poke and prod people. “Hello, boys.” She greeted as she walked back to her piercing room with a coffee in hand.

“Hey Erza. You have someone coming in at 12:15 today!’ Natsu yelled before she slammed the door behind her. he only sighed and looked back at Gray, “Yeah, something is wrong. My reunion is Saturday and Luce wants to go.” He threw his head back and swiveled in a circle.

Gray only laughed at him while drawing out his next design for an award. A large winter theme with snow-covered trees and intricate snowflakes. “What’s wrong with that?” asked without looking at the pink-haired man.

“Are you serious? That is so wrong! They terrorized me for 4 years! I am not going back there.” Standing up and throwing his hands in the air and paced around the shop.

The dark-haired man laughed more, watching his friend freak out. “What do you mean?” he asked and Natsu stood still remembering freshman year.

_Freshman Year:_

_Young Natsu was walking into the school for the first time. Him and his father had just moved here a few months before school started and he was excited. A new place and the start of new friends. He couldn’t wait._

_That was until he tried to make nee friends. The kids would only laugh and make fun of his pink hair. Asking if it was real, or if he dyed it because he was gay? Natsu tried to laugh it off, it was natural, but they wouldn’t stop._

_Once young Natsu got into drawing and art they made fun of him even more. The poor boy was isolated from everyone. The first year was awful, having the nickname of pinky the rest of his 4 years there, then trying to find more friends._

_Sabertooth Academy was the worst and Natsu didn’t plan on going back there._

Natsu looked back at Gray with hard eyes, “They didn’t like me very much.” He grumbled until a customer walked through the door looking very timid. “What can I do for you?”

The girl looked sheepish, “Do you guys to walk-ins?”

[***]

Coming home later that night, Natsu walked into Luke running around the house, naked. He laughed at his weird-ass child. Lucy came running behind the child, with a towel in her hands. He laughed at her too, but she only stuck her tongue out at him.

Natsu wouldn’t have it any other way. “Daddy!” Luke yelled once Lucy had captured him in the towel and drying him off. The little boy reached out and wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck, Lucy let go of him to have Natsu hold the boy.

“Hey there buddy.” Ruffling his ash blonde hair. “What did you do today?”

“I drew a picture for you daddy!” jumping out of his father’s arms and running to his playroom. Natsu took this time to kiss his wife. She was a preschool teacher but since it was summer, she was out and staying with their son.

“How was today, Luce?” The blonde giggled as the kisses got lower on her neck and more luscious.

“Oh, you know. Drawing and screaming mixed with a mud bath outside. It was exciting.” She explained while the man rubbed circles around her back. “I had him take a bath right before you came home. How was work?”

Natsu groaned against her neck, “Gray made fun of me.”

“Doesn’t he always do that?” She laughed then Luke came running back in with his pants on backward, but his dinosaur shirt was on right.

The little boy showed his picture to the pink-haired man, “Look! I drew you daddy!”

Natsu picked up the paper, taking a good look at it. It was a crayon drawing of himself with little drawings on his arms and neck of his tattoos. Above the person was the phrase ‘Best dad in the world’ even if some letters were backward and missing. It made tears come to the father’s eyes.

All-day, Natsu was thinking about his horrible high school experience and how he never wanted to go back there. Now, he was so glad everything in his life was perfect. His wife was amazing and beautiful and his best friend. His son was a carbon copy of him and loved him no matter what.

Natsu was glad that his life turned out like this.

“It’s a great buddy. You’ll be like your old man one day.” Picking up Luke and nuzzling his nose against his. That’s his way of kissing his son, it was a father/son thing they do.

His toothy grin made Lucy smile too, he was still getting his baby teeth in. “You’re my hero dad!” his smile grew to lengths to which made his eyes close. He was the cutest thing and he was only 3. Natsu looked back up at his wife, she was already in tears.

“I’ll go to the reunion, Luce.” The pink-haired artist picked up his son and hugged him close. She only nodded.

[***]

Natsu was dressed up in a button-up shirt, clad with a red tie, and tan dress pants. His wife was dressed in a short pink dress, with ruffles and sparkles at the chest. To him, she looked beautiful. To her, he looked handsome.

“Gods, I hate this thing.” Pulling at his tie, normally he would wear his white scarf, but Lucy wanted him to look presentable. He scoffed at the thought, these people wouldn’t care if he looked like this, but they probably would make fun of him for wearing a scarf.

They always did.

Lucy patted his chest and fixed his tie for him, “You look so handsome though.” She smiled, it was almost time to go, they were just waiting for Levy to arrive. They had asked the small girl to babysit Luke for the night, she was always good with the young toddler.

There was a knock on the front door, Lucy opened it up to see Levy with her boyfriend Gajeel. “Hey, Lucy! Hey Natsu.” She smiled while pulling Gajeel into the home.

“Sup asshole.” Gajeel greeted the pink-haired father.

“Fuck you.” Natsu punched the taller man in the arm. It was their form a ‘hello’ while the girls hugged one another.

Lucy let go of the small blue-haired girl, “Luke has eaten but hasn’t had a bath yet. He should be in bed by 9.” She was listing off what he can and can’t eat and lots of different stuff.

“Luce, we gotta go,” Natsu said putting his hand on the small of her back, he really didn’t want to go but he already told her he would and they were dressed. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be like high school where they would make fun of him for almost anything he did.

[***]

_Natsu was sitting at his art table drawing a little farmhouse for a project when a bunch of boys walked up to him and slammed their hands on his table, making the 14-year-old boy jump._

_“What are you doing there, pinky?” Sting mocked with mirth._

_Natsu looked up with a wince but still smiled, “I was drawing a pig for my farmhouse. Look it even has the curly tail and everything.” Natsu was still trying to be optimistic, it was the first couple months of school, maybe things will turn up._

_His drawing was really well done, the shadows were all correct and his lines were perfect. The art teacher actually really liked Natsu’s work._

_“Shut up Pinky!” Rogue pushed his papers off the desk and they all laughed while Natsu swiftly picked them up with a frown on his face._

_[***]_

“Natsu?” Lucy asked while he drove.

He only shook his head, and smiled at his blonde love, “Yes babe?”

Her hands fiddled with the end of her dress, “Are you alright? Did I push you to do this?” his hand reached over to her arm and grabbed her hand then squeezed it.

“Luce, it’s okay. I just hope they’ve changed but I doubt it. They were pretty awful.” The blonde smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. They talked about anything and everything until they arrived at his old high school.

It was a fairly large school, there was also a lot of cars and lots of people. Natsu had seen some people he knew with people he didn’t know. Once the couple had parked, Natsu stood by the passenger's door with Lucy. He hands were sweaty and he was just breathing heavily. Lucy was rubbing his arms and telling him that she loved him.

“It’ll be okay.” She reassured him and Natsu only nodded and pulled her along.

As they walked in, they could see a large banner that read **Welcome Class of 2009.** There were lots of people there and they were all piling in the gym off to the side. Natsu walked up to the table right before entering the gym, it was two girls he didn’t really know but knew that they were cheerleaders.

“Name?” One girl asked she had blueish- white hair and a low-cut dress shirt.

“Natsu Dragneel.” Still holding Lucy’s hand.

The girl was searching through the cards and found his tag then handed it to him. “Here you go. Enjoy your night.” She smiled at the pink-haired man, they probably didn’t know who he was.

Walking in, there was a bar table off to the left and a big punch bowl. In the center were lights circling around and a DJ in front of it. Once the pink-haired man stepped inside he saw two people he really didn’t want to see. Sting and Rogue.

The two people who made his whole high school life a living hell. They were dead set on making him miserable. Natsu steered his wife away from them to the other side of the gym. They got some punch and was waiting for something to happen, I mean, what really happens at these things anyway?

Suddenly a voice was heard around the center stage, “Welcome class of 2009!” Cheers were heard everywhere but Natsu just shook his head, he was thinking of leaving right now. “We have so many of you here tonight. it’s been ten years!”

Natsu groaned, throwing his arm over Lucy’s shoulders, “This sucks, Luce” she only giggled at him and nudged his hip with hers.

“Later we will get the awards but right now, I think we need some music.” Pop music started playing over the speakers, people started to gather in the middle of the gym. Natsu and Lucy stayed where they were. Neither were very good dancers and hardly ever danced.

That’s when they got two visitors in front of them, “Pinky!” He yelled, almost causing Natsu to spit out his drink. Lucy just looked between the three of them, one tall blonde-haired and another dark-haired man and then Natsu; he looked like he wanted to hide. His shoulders hunched and his fists tightened, Natsu didn’t want to talk to them.

“Hey, guys.” The pink-haired meekly replied then tightened his grip on his wife.

“How have you been man? Haven’t seen you since graduation!” Sting punched his shoulder and smiled while the other hand was holding a cup of punch.

“Um, I’ve been good.” Lucy could see the apprehension in her husband, so she pushed forward and stuck out her hand to the two.

“Hi, I’m Lucy. I’m Natsu’s wife.” Sting shook her hand but when she said she was his wife the other guy paused, and his eyes flickered to Natsu.

After shaking her hand, the dark-haired man coughed, “You’re his wife?” pointing to his beautiful and lovely wife.

Natsu nodded his head, feeling a bit proud, “Yeah, we’ve been married for, what, 5 years, right?” looking to Lucy who nodded, glad that he remembered their anniversary. “We also have a 3 years old son. What about you two?” Wondering what they have been up to, hopefully, it's good. He didn’t wish them any harm just to know what they did to him.

Sting smiled, “I got married a few years ago to Yukino.” Natsu racked his memory, he remembered that name but sort of forgot her. “She was our valedictorian. It took a while, but we got it all to straighten out.”

Natsu then remembered the girl, she was a straight ‘A’ student and a very nice girl. Did they get together? That was a surprise to him. Rogue was dating that one chick that hated Natsu’s guts for some reason.

“Good for you man,” Natsu stated, actually happy for the guy.

“I haven’t been too lucky. I’ve been going through a divorce for the last year.” Rogue sighed while looking down, “I should have known Minerva was a bitch.” His offhanded comment almost made Natsu laugh. She was always a bitch and he would have told him that if they were friends.

“Oh, shit. Sorry dude.” Rogue had nodded in silent thanks.

“Anyway,” Sting was trying to steer the conversation away from his friend, “Where do you work now?”

Natsu smiled at this, he was really proud of his work, “I am a renowned tattoo artist.” Putting his hand in his pocket, slightly flexing to show his work.

Both men’s eyes widened, “Wow, all that drawing really came in handy didn’t it.” Sting smiled.

Lucy bumped Natsu’s shoulder, “I’m going to get some punch.” She whispered to him and he nodded as she went off as he watched her.

“Damn dude.” Sting commented, looking at Lucy.

Natsu’s eyebrows frowned, “What?”

The blonde looked from him to the space of his wife, “You are so lucky. Hot wife, dream job, and you got a son. You got everything.” Natsu stopped, he was very happy with his life, he wouldn’t change a thing. Yet, he did have to go through a lot to get here. Hours of studying, a shit ton of papers and signing for his shop, and the fear of what they were going to go through with his son.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He sighed out. “You and Yukino thinking of having kids?”

“Uh, we have. She just went through a miscarriage. That’s why she’s not here today.” He sighed, Rogue. Rubbed his back for comfort.

Geez, they have been through a lot for two guys.

“Hey, look.” Rogue started and Natsu looked over at him. “We’re sorry.”

He was taken back, he raised an eyebrow at them before Sting continued for them, “We know what we did to you was wrong. We know that now.”

“Guys-“ He tried stopping them but Rogue spoke up.

“No, we have been thinking about this for years now. We are kind of glad you came tonight.” His lips lifted up in a slight smile.

Sting had sighed along with him, “We were just dumb kids. I am glad that you are doing great for yourself and we just wanted to say that we are sorry for what we did.”

There was a short pause, then Natsu stuck out his hand to both of them, “I forgive you.” They looked up at him, confused but Sting took his hand first and then Rogue. The three of them sighed, in relief; Sting and Rogue because they got forgiveness and Natsu because the knew what they did and how it was wrong.

That’s when Lucy walked back in the silence, “Natsu, do you wanna dance?” Pulling his hand, he just went and didn’t question his wife. They left the two-man standing there with small smiles on their faces.

Once the two of them got to the floor, Natsu realized that it was a slow song. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and he, in turn, grabbed her waist. “So,” she pulled closer, “What were you guys talking about?”

The tattooed man sighed, lip lifting slightly, “They apologized to me.” He simply stated, watching as the blonde smiled wider at him.

“Yeah.” Wanting him to continue, he has talked a little about his high school experience but always said it wasn’t important enough.

“I-I,” He stuttered, he has dreamed of this for so long, “I forgave them. We were just kids and they told me that it was stupid what they did. They- they really seemed upset about it too.” Natsu explained while gripping onto Lucy’s dress.

She kissed him, holding onto his face with both hands. She wanted him to know that she was happy about this and happy that he forgave them for being high school kids.

“Attention everyone!” As the song ended, the host of this year’s reunion spoke, “Right now we are going to do the awards. Everyone finds a seat and we will get started.”

Natsu and Lucy sat at a nearby table, a few seconds later, Rogue and Sting sat next to them making the blonde smile. Various rewards were handed out Sting and Rogue got a few, like classmates who married another classmate and most traveled respectively.

“Now, for the award for the most tattoos.” Lucy looked to Natsu, he had so many tattoos she has ever seen. He smiled at her, all he was thinking was that they had some really weird awards for this reunion, but he wasn’t the one who organized this.

The lady fumbled with the envelope, “Natsu Dragneel!” people clapped for the man and he stood up to get his award, it was a small gold piece that looked like a dragon; which was their school mascot. He took it and said thank you and was heading back down to his seat when the lady stopped him.

“I would stay up here. The next award is for you too.” She smiled at him. he was confused but stood up there awkwardly. His eyes went to his wife who was asking what was happened, he only shrugged at her.

“This next award is for someone who has changed the most since high school. Someone we haven’t paid much attention to and someone that wasn’t very popular in high school. He has overcome the odds of what he’s been through since high school and has made a good name for himself.” The lady was talking so highly of him, his eyes only widened.

“That person is Natsu Dragneel.” Holding out her hand to the man next to her, who looked just as awkward, if not more, than before.

He walked up and took the award and was about to go back to his seat when she gave him the microphone.

“Uh, thank you, guys. I didn’t think I would win anything tonight. I honestly didn’t think I was going to come out tonight either.” Everyone laughed but his eyes were stuck on his wife, she was giving him a courageous smile. Lucy then gave him two thumbs up, and he laughed.

“I know that I wasn’t the most popular here, I know that the people who did bully me back then are sorry.” Looking at Sting and Rogue who had their heads down, “I know that we were dumb kids that didn’t know what we were doing. Didn’t know how we were going through life, or what life would bring us; but, I’m okay now. I have a beautiful wife and an amazing son. And I think I have some new friends.”

Natsu smiled before saying a second thank you and walking off stage back to his table.

Lucy kissed his cheek, “That was really nice.” She commented and leaned against his shoulder.

“Eh, it just came from my mind.” Wrapping his arm around her and then looked to the two-man sitting with them. “What?”

“We can be your friend Natsu,” Sting told him, and Natsu’s eyes widen. That was the first time he said his real name.

“I would really like that.”

The rest of the night was calm and cool, the four of them talked all night and they switched numbers to stay in contact, even Lucy wanted to talk to Yukino. She sounded like a sweet girl, both girls were valedictorians.

Once the couple got back home they saw Levy watching tv while Gajeel was dead ass asleep on her lap. Lucy laughed as she thanked the small girl and headed up to Luke’s room. Natsu walking behind her, leaning against the doorframe watching her coddle their son.

His life was slowly coming together, he was really glad that he went out tonight.


End file.
